The Pleasures Of Nightmares
by ILovePixie
Summary: It's been a while since Aizen and the others betrayed Soul Society. Momo has woken up, but still has nightmares about Aizen stabbing her. After a long day of work, can Hitsugaya make everything right for her?


**A/N:**This is my very first story, so be nice please. I'm not from an English speaking country so there might be some grammar mistakes. Well that's all I had to say. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story don't belong to me, they belong to the maker of Bleach, Tite Kubo.

_It was dark, she couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden there was a path made out of grey stones. At the end of the path stood a man with brown hair and glasses. He was talking, but she couldn't understand him._

"_What did you say, Aizen-Taicho?" She asked. The man said it again, but she still didn't hear him. She ran to him, but didn't seem to come any closer. He turned away from her and started to walk away._

"_Noooo, Aizen-Taicho, wait!" He stopped and turned around to face her. She started to run faster when suddenly she was in front of him. He looked at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and saw that he had stabbed her. She looked back at his face, he was still smiling._

"_Why?" She managed to ask as she started coughing. He just redrew his zanpaktou and turned around to leave. She fell to the ground and slowly her vision began to fade…_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hinamori woke up and looked at her chest. No hole only a scar. 'It was just another nightmare'. She gave a sigh and looked outside, it was still dark. 'I don't think I'll be able to sleep again, but I don't have to be in the office for another 5 hours…' Still she got out of bed and started dressing. After she dressed she made herself breakfast and brushed her hair and teeth. 'It might still be early, but I can better go to work already. Everything better than just sitting around here doing nothing'. The betrayal of the captains was already bad enough itself without all the paperwork that she now needed to do without the captain. 'Stupid Ichimaru, it's all his fault, he must have forced Aizen-Taicho to join him.' Hinamori had another few dark and depressing thoughts before she got to the fifth squad building where she put up a smile and walked in.

"Good morning, Hinamori-fukataicho." Came the greeting from the very few people of her squad that were already there. She greeted them back and went to her new work room. She couldn't work in the old room anymore. It was too full of memories of her and Aizen-Taicho. Her new room was spacious and had a nice view. Her desk stood close to the window, there was also a couch and a low coffee table. On her desk lay a few big piles of paper. 'So much to do. Oh well, better get started.' After 8 hours of non-stop working she almost couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. 'Better take a break before I screw everything up and have to do it over.' She walked out of the building and went to the 'park' that was build at the edge of Seireitei. She still doesn't know who came up with the idea to build a park in Soul Society, but felt glad for it. She sat down underneath a big tree. She leaned back against the trunk, closed her eyes and dozed off.

Hitsugaya Toshiro looked up from his paperwork. He sighed so much work he still had to do. His own paperwork and part of the work from the fifth squad. He looked around the room, the sun rays came in from the window giving the room a peaceful look. His eyes landed on his fukataicho. Surprisingly she was also doing her work. Apparently after the betrayal she felt that she needed to do something as well. 'Finally, although it's too bad there was a betrayal needed to get her to work.' After an hour of silence there was a loud sigh in the room coming from the fukataicho's desk.

"Taicho, how can you put up with all this work? I'm tired!" She let her head fall down on the desk with a soft 'thud'.

"Quit whining and go back to work, Matsumoto." Came the strict voice of the captain from the tenth squad, while he continued with his work.

"But Taicho I've already done so much." The woman whined. "Can't I take a short break?"

"Your 'breaks' always take three hours," he didn't even look up from his work, "So, no you can't have one."

"You're so mean to me." Matsumoto huffed. Hitsugaya saw no reason to continue the pointless argument so he went back to his work. 'Almost done only a few piles of paper left'. He heard Matsumoto give another puff before she went back to her work. Silence once again filled the room. Several hours and complaints from Matsumoto later and Hitsugaya's desk was empty. All his paperwork was done for the day, unlike Matsumoto she still had three piles left.

"Matsumoto, I'm going out for a while," The boy stood up, "I trust you finish your job and hand the reports in after."

"You're gonna leave me all alone with all this work?"

"Yes, I trust you can do it." Hitsugaya turned around and left an indignant Matsumoto behind.

Hitsugaya walked out of the building. 'Where to go?' He walked around the Seireitei without a destination for a while. He looked up again and found himself at the park.

"Hmmm." He took a deep breath. It was nice to be here. He walked through the park and saw a figure lying against the trunk of a tree. He walked closer and a soft smile fell on his lips. Hinamori. She looked so peaceful while she slept. It looked like all her worries were gone, but he knew better than that. Hinamori was hit the worst with the betrayal. 'She is trying so hard to keep her squad together, even though I know she already has a hard time keeping herself together.' She had told him she still had nightmares about Aizen stabbing her. 'Oh if I ever get my hands on that son of a..' His thoughts were interrupted by a soft snoring sound. He looked back at the sleeping girl and unclenched his hands. 'She is actually kinda cute when she sleeps… Wait what am I thinking? Hinamori cute? I thought bed-wetter Momo is cute? I must be doing too much paperwork lately.' He looked around it was already starting to get dark. 'Better wake her up for dinner.'

"Hinamori, Hinamori wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Shiro-chan?" She asked confused. 'Why was Hitsugaya-taicho here in the office? Wait office?' She looked around. 'O, that's right, I went to the park.'

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, Hinamori." His attempted at correcting her was only half-hearted. "What are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be eating dinner?" Hinamori noticed that he looked tired. 'Poor Shiro-chan, he's working way to hard doing all that paperwork. Wait dinner?'.

"What do you mean?" She looked confused. It was already starting to get dark. "What time is it?"

"Almost half past six"

"Did I really sleep that long? What about the rest of my work? Now I need to work through tonight." Hitsugaya shook his head. 'Oh Momo'.

"I can help you with that I already finished mine and the extra part."

"No, it's my own fault." She looked guilty. "I fell asleep I shouldn't bother you with my work."

"What were you doing here, actually? You probably didn't come to fall asleep, did you?"

"Oh, no I was tired and had already worked for 8 hours so I decided to come here for a bit of rest. Only I didn't plan on falling asleep for 5 hours." She smiled a little at her own stupidly.

"It has already happened now so let's get something to eat first." Hitsugaya stretched his hand out to help her up.

"Where do you want to eat, Shiro-chan?" She asked while grabbing his hand and stood up.

"We could just go to your house and then you could cook something." Hitsugaya gave her a smile. "I know you like cooking and have improved at it."

"Alright, but what about my paperwork?" Hinamori looked worried. "I can't just leave it and have dinner! I still need to do it!"

"Hinamori, I already said I'm going to help you with it." Hitsugaya assured her. "Now let's go, I'm hungry."

"Alright." Hitsugaya started walking with Hinamori next to him while still holding hands. 'How sweet of him to wake me up and offer to help me do the paperwork. Would he know he is still holding my hand? Not that I mind I rather like it.' She blushed and looked the other way. 'I actually like him a lot too…' They walked home with Hinamori happily chattering away and Hitsugaya mostly listening.

"We're here, Shiro-chan." Hinamori opened the door to a nice looking house with a veranda and let Hitsugaya and herself in. They took their shoes off and Hitsugaya also took his captain's haori off.

"Do you want to help me cooking?" Hinamori asked while she walked out of the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. "Or do you want to do something else? I think I still have some books lying around…"

"No, I'm fine with helping you cook, Momo," Hitsugaya walked into the kitchen as well. "Although I'll probably only walk in the way."

"I'm sure you won't, Shiro-chan."

"Quit calling me that Hinamori you know I don't like it when you do." Hitsugaya looked serious this time. "Call me at Hitsugaya-Taicho or just Hitsugaya."

"No I don't want to. Can I call you Toshiro then?"

"If you must." Hitsugaya muttered a bit annoyed.

"Thanks Shi-eh Toshiro!" The girl happily skipped to the fridge. 'Unbelievable she is so happy about being allowed to call me Toshiro. She can be really weird, though it is sweet as well.' They started cooking.

"Alright now we wait 15 minutes and then it's done." Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya. "What do you want to do while we wait."

"I don't know, you choose." The white-haired boy went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You're no fun Toshiro, you always let me choose." The girl pouted. 'She is so cute when she pouts. Wait did I just think she was cute? Again?' Hitsugaya turned his head away from her with a light blush covering his cheeks. 'Did Shiro-chan just blush? I wonder why.' She gave a giggle. The boy looked confused back at her.

"Let's just talk I haven't really talked to you since I woke up." She looked a bit sad when she remembered exactly what she woke up from.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Doesn't really matter. Hmm has anything happened beside the usual paperwork." 'Actually I'm happy talking about anything with him.'

"Not much… Matsumoto is doing her work for the past few weeks, though."

"Unbelievable she's really doing work? You know Rangiku-san and me are great friends, but I never thought she would actually do her work for so long." They talked a bit further about Matsumoto and other friends. Before one of them knew, the wait was over and they went to eat their home made dinner. They talked a bit further till they were done eating. Hinamori put the dishes in the sink and quickly cleaned them before placing them back in the cupboard.

"I still need to do the paperwork so I'm off to the office." She looked sad. "Unless you still want to help."

"I promised, didn't I?" Hitsugaya stood up. "So let's go then."

When they were finally done with the paperwork it was already pitch black outside. Hinamori yawned.

"You're tired again?" The boy who stood at the window asked. "You've already slept 5 hours against that tree. How can you be tired already?"

"Well… I haven't slept so well tonight."

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Hitsugaya's voice grew soft. Hinamori just nodded and looked away.

"Momo, it's over I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Especially Aizen." The girl didn't answer and slowly started to cry.

"Oh, Momo." Hitsugaya walked towards her and gave her a hug. He had grown a bit so he was now a little bit longer than her. Hinamori just sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shhh it's alright. Don't worry everything will be fine." Hitsugaya held her a bit tighter After a while Hinamori's sobbing subsided.

"Do you feel better now, Momo?" Hitsugaya asked while loosening his hold on Hinamori.

"Yes, thank you Shiro-chan." They still held on to each other. He breathed in her scent. 'She smells really nice. I hope I can hold her a little bit longer.' He breathed in again, hoping he didn't do it to obvious. 'He's so sweet to me. Maybe he likes me back… Nah he's probably just being a good friend, but still I hope he'll hold me a while longer.' After a while Hinamori yawned again. Hitsugaya let her go.

"It's time for you to go home Momo, more specifically to your bed."

"But I'll get a nightmare again." She looked frightened.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He was still speaking soft without any annoyance in his voice.

"Could you… Maybe… Sleep over? In the guestroom I mean you don't have to sleep on the floor or the couch or something." She looked a bit nervous. "Please?"

"Alright I'll sleep over." He rolled his eyes when the girl jumped with happiness. "I'll get my stuff and meet you at your house."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and walked to the door. At the door she noticed she was alone. She turned around and noticed he was still at the same place and had a blush on his face.

"Toshiro, you coming?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sure I'm coming." 'Unbelievable I reacted like that on a simple kiss on my cheek. What would happen if she kissed me on my lips? Although that would be nice, really nice. Wait wait wait, why do I want to kiss Momo? Maybe I like her….'.

"Then I'll see you at my house, alright?" Hinamori's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'll see you there."

Hitsugaya walked away. 'What if I really like Momo? What would happen? Would she like me back?'. He stopped walking. 'What if she wouldn't like me back? That would be horrible… Alright so I do like her… But should I tell her?' He further contemplated the idea of telling her while he grabbed his stuff. 'I don't know. I guess I better just let things roll the way they do. Even though I hate doing that.' With that decision he shunpo'ed back to Hinamori's house.

Meanwhile with Hinamori…

'Unbelievable I dared to do that! I didn't really think when I did it, but still. I hope he didn't mind it. It looked like he didn't, he actually looked pretty flustered. What if, what if he likes me back! That would be amazing. Alright Momo calm down don't leap to conclusions yet maybe he was just embarrassed. Hmm what do I do know? Should I tell him I like him? Or should I just keep still and pretend I kissed him out of happiness, which is partly true… Oh I don't know! I think I will just give him little hints. At least if I dare to.' Hinamori reached her house and walked in. She took off her shoes and sat down on the couch in the living room. 'Yes that's what I will do and if I don't dare to drop hints then I'll just act normal.' She looked at the clock. 'I think I got 5 minutes before he comes… Wow I really walked slow. Well I need to calm down now or he'd definitely know something's off.'

Exactly 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hinamori stood up and opened the door.

"Hi, Toshiro, come on in." The girl smiled.

"Thanks Momo, the guestroom was to the right and then the third door left, right?"

"That's right." Hitsugaya walked in and to the guestroom to dump his stuff. 'I know I'm going to survive this evening with Momo. I just shouldn't think too much about everything. For example how soft her hair would feel when I run my hand through it or how soft her skin would feel when I caress her cheeks…'

"Toshiro, is everything alright?" Hitsugaya got snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Hinamori's voice calling out to him.

"Everything's alright, Momo." Hitsugaya walked out of the guestroom and saw Hinamori sitting on the couch in her pajamas. Her pajamas were simple and white and her hair was loose. 'Wow she looks so innocent when she wears white and with her hair loose like that. To think what she has experienced already.'

"What were you thinking about, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori looked at him with a smile on her face and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Hitsugaya sat down.

"Nothing important and why are you calling me Shiro-chan again?"

"Come on we're all alone, nobody besides you can hear me say it. You're calling me Momo and you're only doing that when you're sure nobody can hear you so don't come with the excuse that someone might hear." Hinamori accused him. She sighed and shook her head a bit. 'We're in my house so the chance that someone might hear is already quite impossible, but Shiro-chan can be so paranoid.'

"Alright then, but only when were completely alone in your house so nobody can hear it."

"Thanks, Shiro-chan you're so sweet." The girl smiled and yawned. "I'm tired I think I'm going to go to my bed."

"Alright I'll be going too then." Hitsugaya stood up and looked back at Hinamori. "Goodnight."

"Hmm." 'Should I give him a goodnight hug or not? Argh why not?' She stood up and gave him a hug. "Goodnight, Shiro-chan, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Momo." He held her a bit tighter before he let her go. He smiled at her and walked back to the guestroom.

"Bye, Shiro-chan, I love you…" The girl whispered when she was sure he couldn't hear her anymore and she walked to her bedroom.

"Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan wake up, please wake up." There was a bit of desperation in the voice. Hitsugaya groaned he didn't want to wake up yet, but the voice sounded familiar.

"Wake up, Shiro-chan oh please wake up, please." The voice continued. The boy finally started to wake up.

"What is it, Hinamori?" He sounded a little irritated for being woken up.

"I had a nightmare, a really bad one." It wasn't until now that he noticed the girl was crying.

"Oh Momo, come here." The boy stretched his arms out towards her for a hug. She didn't hesitate before she accepted the hug. She cried on his shoulder while he whispered comporting words into her ear. Eventually her crying subsided.

"Thank you Shiro-chan I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." She looked at him and smiled a little. "Can I… maybe… sleep with you in your bed?"

"Fine, come in." He made room for her in his bed. She climbed in and snuggled at his side.

"Shi- Shiro-chan? I... I need to tell you some- something." She was very nervous this was the moment she was finally going to tell him. 'Oh I'm so nervous'

"I need to tell you something as well Momo." 'Okay I'm gonna tell her before she says anything.'

"Alright you first."

"I hope you're not gonna be mad at me, but I… I really like you. I think I…" He took a deep breath. "I love you." Hinamori didn't say anything she couldn't believe what he just said. Hitsugaya looked sad. "If you don't like me back then I understand that as we-" The girl interrupted him.

"No no no, I love you, too I was just a bit overwhelmed by it." Her smile couldn't possibly be bigger. Hitsugaya looked at her and moved a bit closer. He put his arms around her and she put hers around him.

"Can.. can I kiss you?" He looked nervous.

"Sure you can. You don't have to ask that." She smiled a bit as encouragement and moved closer to him. He leaned in and slowly their lips touched. 'Her lips are so soft, amazing.' He closed his eyes. Her eyes were already closed. 'Unbelievable I'm kissing Shiro-chan. I've waited so long for this. It feels amazing.' Their lips moved in perfect sync and both found themselves in ultimate bliss. After what felt like an eternity to them what was in reality only a few minutes they broke the kiss for air.

"That was my very first kiss and I'm glad it was with you, I love you Momo I'm now sure of it."

"It was my first kiss as well and I still love you very much." They kissed again and after that they both fell asleep with a smile on their features and Hinamori didn't have a single nightmare anymore.


End file.
